User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Searching For The Skies
Olla guise. New MIWH. Consider it as a filler chapter tho. Searching For The Skies Wikia Hell Daily: Issue two Hey guys! Welcome to the second Wikia Hell Daily. Serious Stuff On the terrain between Etamar and the city someone has seen a creature walking around in the night. The person was too scared to do anything, and the creature didn't seem to come to the city. They looked like they were searching for something. Other than that, there thankfully was nothing. --Ace Ohmigod, what happened today? Believe it or not: We have a new little relationship going on – between – you may gasp – MAK AND SAMLOVESHAM. Oh-em-gee. Insiders alerted us about their little dates in the pouring rain. Xoxo, EpicFork We apologize for the shortness of this issue, and decided to make Wikia Hell Daily to Wikia Hell Weekly – just like The Chizz Weekly. “Seriously, this terrain is way too big to find anything leading us up to the skies”, Britt said after a while. They had been searching for three hours, and hadn't found anything but hard, brown earth and stones every now and then. “To be honest the whole sky thing kinda sounds hypocritical. I mean come on. We're talking about the SKIES. Also you can't stand on a CLOUD. That's impossible”, Jessica decided to say. She had started to doubt Evan's words more and more. “In this dimension you have seen a lot of 'impossible' stuff. How can you still think that THIS is impossible then? I think it's rather hypocritical to NOT take it in consideration”, Alica snapped at her. Jessica groaned. “Once again. If you're wrong and this is a trap, I'll never forgive you.” “And once again, it's not like I care.” “Could you guys just stop fighting?”, Candy threw in with a tad bit of annoyance. Both didn't speak anymore. “Guys, there's nothing here. It's empty. I have no idea what TenCents found – but we won't find it. Either it's too small for us to see it on this gigantic terrain – or it's gone. I don't know.” “As hard at it is to admit... She's right”, Evan commented. Jessica's facial expression changed completely. “Oh really?”, she said with an angry undertone. “Then, Mr. All-Knowing, could you explain us how YOU ended up on a cloud in the skies anyway? I thought you had no idea about this place yourself? And how did YOU even end up in Etamar anyway? It's time to come clear, isn't it?” She looked to Candy, Britt and Alica. “Don't you think?” Britt and Candy both hesitated at first, but then they both nodded. Alica stayed expressionless. “You really don't like me, do you?”, Evan said with a chuckle, which made Jessica look even angrier. “But fine. How I ended up in the skies... I was there when I arrived here. While all of you ended up in the city center – lucky you, by the way – I was on a cloud, completely confused, not knowing where the heck I ended up. Then Doranor's nice little voice appeared and challenged me to get out. Now I know this will sound weird and completely outside the rules of gravity, but I found some kinda balloon on my cloud, and when I touched it, it like... Got filled with air. I bound the cord around my body, and whoops, I could fly all of a sudden. Literally fly, yes. It was like I could control the balloon with nothing but my mind. Fly up, fly down, anything, really. So I did that and flew around a bit. And then, there was some kinda... Activator on a cloud. It was just some big, like, three feet big thing with a red button on it. I tried pressing it, but it was... Locked. Nothing worked. Now I think this thing is what TenCents was talking about, and this terrain must have something that can port us up in the skies. You and Alica should know portals exist here. You went through one yourself when you went to the giant. Anyway, after a while flying around got boring, and I got hungry. So I just flew down, and when I reached the ground, in a forest by the way, my balloon popped all of a sudden. And that forest was Etamar. Just like Doranor gave weapons to you, he also gave me a bow and arrows, and I hunted my food in there and stuff, till I met you guys.” “Oh really”, Jessica said. “So now all our hope is on some yellow thing in the sky even though you said yourself you weren't even sure what it was?” He raised and lowered his shoulder. Jessica knew he was lying at some parts. He still hadn't explained his archery skills. But she didn't say anything about that, since the others didn't seem to notice either. “How come Doranor put you and Jack alone in this dimension, but all of us, just from the iCarly wiki, in a group?” “I don't know. How am I supposed to? You guys don't exactly know why you ended up here either, do you?” “Okay, I think that's enough now”, Alica said. “We get it, you don't trust him, but he's obviously telling the truth.” No he isn't, Jessica replied in her mind. “Guys, I know we all want to search and everything... But I'm afraid we won't find anything”, Candy interrupted Jessica and Alica's usual fighting. “So let's just get back... And all calm a bit, I can see that you are all under an extreme tension. StraightACarlaay and SakraTheHedgie have a little party at their apartment. She invited me. I think she won't mind if I took you with me.” “Wait, isn't Carlaay a Victorious-Wikian? Aren't just iCarly Wikians trapped here?”, Brittney asked. “Well, yes, but she also contributed on the iCarly Wiki”, Candy commented. “Anyway, you guys coming?” Alica raised and lowered her shoulder. “...Why not. But, Evan must be invited too.” “Always have to take your Romeo with you,” Jessica commented harshly. “Sure”, Candy said, ignoring Jessica's comment to prevent stirring up another fight. “I'm in”, Jessica and Britt both said. She looked at the clock on her wrist. “It's in three hours at apartment Ä14 – 1.” “Well, it'll take at least one hour to walk back to the city. Let's get going.” They all nodded, and started walking. As Chunt walked around hands in hands with Jon (with people they occasionally met staring at them like they were some aliens). All of a sudden, Jon saw a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it loudly. “If you don't want me to make your life a living hell, even worse than Wikia Hell, you better break up. Better now than later. -A” Chunt turned her head around. “OH come on”, she said angrily. “Someone's playing a game with us. EVEN SIGNED AS A''' LIKE IN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS.” “...Ouch.” “But.. Jooonnn. I saw some episodes of PLL. It's pretty horrible!” “...What are you trying to say?” “...I don't know.. Maybe...” “...We should break up?” “.......Yeah.” “Wow.” “...No I'm serious.” “Because of some stupid note written similar to a '''TV-SHOW!?” “Well, there were also balls thrown at us...” “...I can't believe this! I thought you loved me, Chunt!” “...I do, bu--” “No you friggin' don't!”, he cut her off. “Or else you wouldn't even think of breaking up. “But...” “No but... You want us to be over? Fine. We're over then.” He threw the note on the ground and walked away. He was obviously hurt, and she knew it. But as the note said... They better broke up now than later. She walked to the apartment she shared with Cartoon, SLH and Rosalie were at. SLH's relationship with Mak was in Wikia Hell Daily. That thought made her shiver. Cartoon hadn't told anyone. She said so, and making her swear would make her feel like SLH didn't trust her. Yet, it kinda scared her how well the Wikia Hell Daily – now Weekly – people worked. ...As she walked, she saw something making her feel terrified. She had to talk to Alica. As soon as possible. There weren't a lot of people at the 'party'. It was more of a bigger friend meeting. Around 20 people had come, as Candy guessed. SLH ran up to Alica immediately. “Alica...? We need to talk.” “What's wrong?”, Alica asked, surprised. She hadn't had a chance to talk to 'Valerine', as she called her yet. “...I think we should go to some place a bit more... Private. I saw this dark room near the entrance that no one seemed to use.” Candy, Britt, Evan and Jessica were all standing next to Alica, and they were wondering about what must have had happened. “Can we come too?”, Britt asked. SLH looked at them for a few seconds, but then nodded. “Yeah.” A few minutes later they all were in the dark room together. “Okay, no offense Alica that I call him that, but, is it normal that I see your dead boyfriend walking hand in hand with dead SC on the graveyard? Cause that's what I saw when I was walking past it.” Alica, Candy, Jess, Evan and Britt all three looked at each other for a few seconds. “Well--”, Alica was going to start talking, but the ground started vibrating all of a sudden. “What the fr-” Jessica started talking – but she was interrupted by something that felt like a gigantic explosion – and what made them all lose consciousness within seconds. Author's Note & More For those asking about what happened with the storyline with the people searching for Reason: These are two mainplots split up. This is the first one. Don't be surprised if I don't put up the blogs completely seperately like in the previous mainplot storylines. What did you think? Do you have a favourite character (except yourself :P)? Who is it? What do you think of Aron/SC? ;) Thanks for reading. Before I forget: The idea for "the skies" came to me thanks to Jessica/ILoveSeddie1234321. She had a dream she told me, and this storyline is based on it. Category:Blog posts